


The Champ Is Here

by MissKittyFantastico



Category: The Muppets - All Media Types, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Crossover, Gen, The Muppets (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 14:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5167628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKittyFantastico/pseuds/MissKittyFantastico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief moment backstage at Up Late With Miss Piggy as Seth Rollins prepares to make an appearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Champ Is Here

**Author's Note:**

> My friend Sarah prompted this when I asked for prompts on Tumblr. I love the new Muppets show and I just love the idea of having wrestlers on Miss Piggy's show. For the sake of simplicity, I set it before Seth had to vacate the title. Also, this is some of the first fanfic I've written and completed in four years, so sorry if I'm a bit rusty.

“Thanks again for coming on the show, Mr. Rollins,” said Kermit as he finished the tour of the Up Late stage and office for Seth. “We were just beside ourselves when you said yes.”

Seth grinned, adjusting the belt just a little higher on his shoulder. “Are you kidding? The honor is all mine, Kermit. Getting to be the the first and greatest WWE World Heavyweight Champion on Up Late With Miss Piggy is a dream come true. I just hope you guys can come visit us on Raw sometime again soon?”

“Oh, you bet!”

Just then, a loud clatter came from the hallway as Miss Piggy pushed her way past the interns, Uncle Deadly in tow to get her into wardrobe for the day. “Out of my way… whoever you are!”

“Oh! Piggy!”

Piggy stopped at Kermit’s voice, not bothering to take her sunglasses off as she took a sip from her latte. “What is it, Kermit? I’m on a limited time table here.”

“Well, I just wanted to introduce you to our guest for tonight,” Kermit said, “You know… WWE Supersta-”

“Hey, WWE World Heavyweight Champion, frog.”

Kermit looked up at Seth with a little distress, then back at Piggy. “Of course… WWE World Heavyweight Champ, Seth Rollins.”

Miss Piggy looked up at Seth, sliding her sunglasses down slightly without saying a word. She then pushed them back up and looked back at Kermit. “I thought I asked you to get Cesaro.”

Both Seth and Kermit’s jaws dropped. As the struggled in stereo to form a response, Piggy just flipped her hair and sighed. “No matter. I’ll see you in a few hours!”

As Piggy walked away, Deadly stopped for a second, looking up at Seth somewhat menacingly. “Hold still.”

Seth recoiled slightly as the weird lizard… dragon… whatever… thing reached up and removed a loose thread from his lapel. “There you go. Also, a snap back and suit jacket? Oh, that’s _so_ business casual.”

As Deadly walked away shaking his head, Seth pursed his lips. He looked down at Kermit, who was shuddering in embarrassment and terror. “Cesaro, huh?”

“I…” Kermit said, with a nervous swallow, stammering over a response before muttering a ‘yeesh’ and finally declaring “Let me just show you to your dressing room.”

“Yeah, probably for the best…”


End file.
